Tears
by Zecka S. B. Fujioka
Summary: Air mata memang sebuah rahasia di dalam setiap hati wanita. Di dalam memiliki sebuah makna terdalam untuk menyatakan keluh kesah. Menatap makam Neji ditemani oleh sahabat baru di sampingnya. Hinata menangis! OOC! AU! Fict untuk meninggalnya Neji. Dedicated to Kiriko Mahaera. #38


**Tears**

**.**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi

**Warning: OOC, typo(s), AU, short story | Genre: Hurt/Comfort | Rate: T | Main Pairing: Hinata Hyuuga | Original Character: Soyu Mahaera | Dedicated: Kiriko Mahaera**

**.o.O.o.**

Cuaca mendung, tapi tidak ada hujan. Menatap sebuah makam dipenuhi bunga-bunga indah dan segar. Makam itu milik Neji Hyuuga, kakak sepupu seorang perempuan bernama Hinata Hyuuga. Hinata, gadis cantik berambut biru panjang menatap makam kakak sepupunya yang telah pergi meninggalkannya untuk selama-lamanya.

Para pendatang untuk mengunjungi makam telah pergi satu per satu setelah menyalami keluarga Hyuuga. Keluarga yang ditinggalkan oleh Neji. Adik Hinata, Hanabi Hyuuga menangis tersedu-sedu tidak henti sambil memeluk ayahnya.

Keluarga Hyuuga telah meninggalkan makam Neji. Hanya Hinata sendirilah yang berada di tempat itu. Hinata duduk bersimpuh di samping makam Neji. Tidak tahu kalau ada sosok perempuan berambut hitam panjang datang membawakan bunga untuk Neji.

Tangisan Hinata turun. Tidak kuasa menahan air matanya, Hinata menangis tersedu-sedu. Air mata jatuh di atas tumpukan tanah kuburan. Tidak satupun suara menghiasi di bibir merah perempuan tersebut.

Rangkaian bunga harum diletakkan di makam Neji. Perempuan bernama Soyu Mahaera bersimpuh sambil berhadapan dengan Hinata. "Aku tahu kalau kamu masih menangis gara-gara kejadian Neji dibunuh."

"A-aku tidak p-pernah menyalahkan o-orang itu," kata Hinata terbata-bata, menangis.

"Aku tidak akan memintamu menyalahkan orang itu atas kepergian Neji. Aku hanya mau kamu menghentikan air matamu," ucap Soyu. Soyu bangkit dan pindah tempat, ke tempat Hinata. Soyu duduk di samping Hinata, dan memeluknya. Mengusap-usap lengan mungilnya dengan hati-hati. "Kalau ingin menangis, menangislah. Semoga besok menjadi hari di mana kamu menatap hari esok tanpa menangis."

Hinata memeluk erat Soyu, membenamkan wajahnya ke bahu gadis itu. Tidak ada suara tangisan hanya sesenggukan. Air mata membasahi baju Soyu. Soyu tidak keberatan asalkan ini menjadi hari terakhir Hinata menangis.

Soyu membelai rambut biru Hinata yang halus, "Tenang saja. Aku akan berada di sampingmu sebagai teman yang baik. Di dunia ini memang tidak ada yang abadi. Namun, dunia penuh kelucuan dan harus dinikmati sebelum kita meninggalkan dunia ini."

Tangisan Hinata berhenti. Hinata menyeka air mata yang masih ada di pelupuk mata. Tersenyum kepada Soyu, "Aku senang bisa mengenalmu sejak Kiba membawamu kepadaku. Terima kasih, Soyu. Kamu memang teman terbaikku."

"Terima kasih kembali, sahabatku. Mulai sekarang, aku adalah sahabatmu untuk selama-lamanya," senyuman Soyu mengembang. Tiada pilu lagi menghiasi wajahnya. "Hari ini adalah terakhir kamu memangis, Hinata. Esok hari dan hari-hari berikutnya kamu tidak boleh menangis. Langit boleh menangis, tapi makhluknya tidak boleh."

Hinata dan Soyu bangkit. Ditatap terakhir kali makam Neji, tersenyum hangat. Mereka merasa kalau Neji juga tersenyum kepada mereka berdua. Setelah mengucapkan selamat tinggal, Hinata dan Soyu pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

Soyu menatap langit sambil berjalan, "Tangisan ini tidak akan ada kalau kami bukan makhluk ciptaan-Mu, Kami-_sama_. Terima kasih."

_Tangisan indah tidak berhenti, namun biarpun hati sakit masih ada harapan untuk bergerak menghentikan tangisan. Tidak selamanya terus bersedih karena ada seseorang hangat yang akan menemanimu sampai akhir._

**.o.O.o.**

**A/N: **Fiuh! Ini adalah fict untuk saya dedikasikan buat **Kiriko Mahaera**. Maafkan saya kalau ada kesalahan-kesalahan di atas. Saya masih teringat janji saya untuk buat fict tentang Hinata dan Soyu. Bulan ini Januari 'kan. Masih ada tertumpuk imajinasi dan inspirasi untuk buat cerita sebelum saya hiatus pada bulan Mei dan seterusnya.

Love and Hug,

Sunny **(Blue) **February

**Date: **Makassar, 01/07/2013

**Thanks to reading!**


End file.
